


Girls' Night

by sheltie1987



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/F/M, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:17:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheltie1987/pseuds/sheltie1987
Summary: It's a girls' night at Annabeth's and Percy shows up. What could happen?





	Girls' Night

**Girls’ Night**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Percy Jackson_

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: okay, here’s another PJ story that was originally going to be in my PJ series, but now on its own due to me not continuing my PJ series. Originally this was going to be my 100th chap for the series, just to give you guys a clue on my plans I had before I scraped them. This one has Annabeth, Bianca, Silena, Katie and Thalia in it. There will be major girl on girl in this and use of toys too.**

 

**_Warning this is an M rated story_ **

 

 

 

 

Giggles were heard throughout the apartment as five girls huddled around in an informal circle. All five of them were great friends with each other and have been since childhood.

The first was Annabeth Chase. She had long curly blond hair and a full body tan due to her loving to be outdoors, but wasn’t the typical valley blond bimbo at all. No, her steel grey eyes were the first thing you noticed that made you know she wasn’t the typical stereotype. The second was when she opens her mouth and speaks. Annabeth was the smartest of the group. Many of the other girls knew Annabeth would go far and be a great success with her brains. She wore an orange shirt and jeans with a beaded necklace around her neck.

After that there was Silena Beauregard. Now she would be the more the typical blond type along with the big boobs, but she wasn’t dumb either. Just not as smart as Annabeth. But Silena was always placed in the blond stereotype since she did act like a dumb blond more than Annabeth even though she had a brain. Sure, she liked fashion and followed trends and was a part of the popular crowd in school, but she wasn’t just that at all. She was also very social and was the one to make sure these gathering were stilled held even now that they are older and have kind of parted due to their own social circles. She was wearing a tank top that strained against her buxom bust and short shorts.

Next was Thalia Grace. Now Thalia was the tomboy of the group. She liked to play sports and did play several sports too. Right now she was wearing a jersey of her favorite sports team and a pair of torn jeans. Her hair was cut short in a pixie style. Some thought of her a lesbian, but that was no way the truth. She liked guys, but was open for exploring too.

Then there was Bianca Di Angelo. She was the youngest of the group so she was known as the baby of the group. She was the last to turn 18 and she always whined and complained about being the last of the group in so many things. But she was also considered the adorable and bubbly one in the group too. She had light brown hair and she just floated from here to there not having any real serious interest in anything like her friends did. She was wearing a skirt that just cut off at the knees and a blue shirt.

Last was Katie Gardner. Katie had dark brown hair and was more of the hippie of the group. She was vegetarian and was debating on whether to go full vegan or not. She wore long formless dresses that hide her nice figure. She liked to garden and usually had a smudge of dirt somewhere on her face from working hard. She had callused hands and a nice tan from working outdoors. She also loved nature and had a membership to many big national parks and state run garden conservatories. She was also the quiet one of the group.

“Okay, so what should we do now?” Bianca asked.

“Well, maybe we should watch a movie?” Silena suggested.

“Oh, how about that new slasher flick. I heard it was supposed be to very bloody” Bianca said.

“No way Bianca. You just want to drool over the hot guys in them” Thalia said.

“So, I’m not the only one” Bianca said with a shrug knowing her friends would be drooling with her.

“Well except Annie here. She has a boyfriend” Silena said with a smirk as she sipped her soda.

Annabeth threw Silena a dirty look since Silena called her ‘Annie’ and Annabeth hated any nickname derived from her name or otherwise. Only her boyfriend got away with giving her a nickname without her smiting him. 

“Well there’s this wonderful special on Yellowstone” Katie spoke up.

“No way, sorry Katie, but we’re not going to watch any kind of documentary tonight. Only you and Annabeth will be in to it” Silena said.

Thalia and Bianca nodded in agreement.

“Fine, then what should we watch?” Katie asked.

A knock on the door interrupted any more discussion.

Annabeth frowned. She knew her father and stepmother were out for the weekend and her stepbrothers were over at their friends so she could have the place to herself with her friends tonight. Her parents trusted her since she was a very responsible girl.

“We didn’t order the pizza early, did we?” Thalia asked.

“No way, I know I didn’t” Silena said as she checked her watch.

The other girls shook their heads showing that they didn’t order the pizza either. It was tradition when they got together that they’d order pizza. Always from the same place.

“I best go see who it is” Annabeth sighed.

She got up and got to the door she opened it to find Percy standing there. Now Percy was Annabeth’s boyfriend. Percy was slim, but muscular young man with a swimmer’s body, which helped since he was on the swim team. He had messy black hair and sea-green eyes. His smile was a bit lopsided and it just made Annabeth’s heart skip a beat every time he flashed it at her.

“Hey Wise Girl” Percy greeted.

“Percy what are you doing here? You know I told you tonight was girl’s night tonight, you Seaweed Brain” Annabeth said.

“Yeah I know, but I had nowhere else to go” Percy said as he rubbed the back of his head.

“What do you mean by that?” Annabeth asked as she put her hands on her hips.

“Well, Beckendorf is at the garage working on whatever he works on out there and you want to disturb him at your own risk really, Nico is playing that new game he got, really loud I might add, Jason is trying to pick up girls at the club and I didn’t feel like playing wingman tonight. So I just came here on instinct” Percy said looking really sheepish.

Annabeth sighed.

“Bethy, bring in Percy!” Silena shouted.

“Don’t call me that!” Annabeth shouted.

“Ha-ha-ha-ha, Bethy. Now that’s funny” Bianca laughed.

Annabeth led Percy in and he followed her into the living room where the other girls were. He greeted them all and they greeted him back. They all knew Percy since they did go to the same school together.

“Hey Bianca, um, you might want to hide Nico’s game when you get home. He’s addicted” Percy said.

“Ugh, I swear. I have to do more interventions with him and each new video game that comes out and he gets. What is it this time?” Bianca asked.

“I don’t remember the name of it, but it had the Greek gods in it” Percy said.

“Another game about the Greek gods. He’s been obsessed with him ever since I met him” Bianca said shaking her head.

Percy just shrugged.

Now Bianca and Nico were step-siblings. Their parents had married each other. Bianca’s mother and Nico’s father. Both Bianca and Nico hit it off as siblings right away. Neither thought of the other as a step, but as a true blood sibling even though that wasn’t the truth. They were about the same age though Nico was younger by a few months.

“So Percy what brings you here?” Silena asked.

“I was bored” Percy said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes as she muttered something along the lines of ‘stupid seaweed brain’.

“Really, then we should help you crack that boredom” Silena said.

“What do you have in mind?” Percy asked.

Silena had a grin that the rest of the girls didn’t really like since when Silena grinned like that it meant trouble of some kind. Silena though a nice girl and everyone adored her she did have a devious side that only her close friends and family knew about.

“Well” Silena drawled, “you can fuck us all til we lose our minds.”

There was gasps hearing this. Percy’s eyes bulged out as his jaw dropped. Annabeth’s mouth was doing a great impression of a fish. Now if any of them would’ve noticed they’d have commented that this was one of the few times Annabeth has been rendered speechless. Katie had her hand over her mouth in shock. Bianca was just stunned and Thalia just blinked.

“Silena, are you out of your mind?” Katie asked with outrage.

“Oh come on, you’re horny and I know it. Hell, I’m horny. I haven’t had a guy for a while” Silena said casually.

“But Silena, this is Annabeth’s boyfriend. We can’t do that” Bianca said.

“Fuck that, I’m sure Bethy will be willing to share Percy for the night. Besides, it gives us something we can to do” Silena said. “A lot and again and again” she added in with perversion laced in her voice.

“I’m game” Thalia said.

The group including Percy minus Silena looked at Thalia.

“What, I’m also horny and need cock” Thalia said quite bluntly.

“Whoa, hold on. I have not given any okay that you can fuck my boyfriend” Annabeth said putting up her hands.

“Not yet, but I do want to know how big he is. I know you and Percy have fucked” Silena said.

“How could you know that?” Katie asked with great surprise.

“I just know” Silena said simply.

None of the girls asked about this since Silena had this odd sense of knowing certain things. Like who got kissed or in this case who has had sex. They weren’t sure if she had some sort of radar or was psychic. It baffled Annabeth and irked her since she couldn’t find an answer. 

Percy looked very nervous, sure, he was a guy and Annabeth’s friends were hot and all, but he was a loyal boyfriend and loved Annabeth. He wasn’t going to jeopardize his relationship with Annabeth for a fling with one of her girl friends.

“Come on, whip it out Percy. Show us you got game, _big_ game” Silena said with a grin.

Percy looked over at Annabeth, looking for help of any kind. Annabeth knew that once Silena had an idea in her head there wasn’t really much to get her deterred from it. So with a deep and resigned sigh she gave in.

“It’s alright Percy” she said with defeat in her voice.

“YAY!” Silena cheered.

“Annabeth, are you sure?” Katie asked hesitantly.

Annabeth nodded knowing that Silena would rape Percy to just see how big he really was. So she just took the path of less resistance really. It didn’t mean she was pleased with it and she’d be having words with Silena afterwards. Besides, this will be a one time thing, she hoped.

“Well now that’s settled. Whip it out big boy” Silena said as she knee walked to Percy.

Her hands moved fast to get Percy’s pants off.

“Hey, whoa slow down” Percy said as he tried to bat Silena’s nimble hands away.

“Need it, need to see it, suck it, fuck it, get fucked by it. Come so many times on it, have it come inside me” Silena said in a lusty haze.

“Is she demented or something?” Percy asked as he kept trying to bat Silena's hands away.

“No, she’s just a cock whore right now” Thalia said humorously.

Silena flipped Thalia off.

Soon Percy’s pants were dropped along with boxers. Silena made quick work with a hand job and got Percy’s cock up to full mast. He was the biggest cock any of the girls had ever seen before. Not only big, but thick too.

“Holy shit” Bianca said as she stared.

Katie said nothing as she covered her eyes though she was peeking between her fingers.

Thalia leered openly at Percy’s member.

“Damn, I knew it had to be big. Annabeth wore that ‘I’ve been oh so thoroughly fucked’ look for a damn week” Silena said.

“I did not” Annabeth countered though her cheeks were a bright embarrassed red.

“You did Annabeth. I was so damn jealous since I was going through a dry spell at the time” Thalia said.

“I can’t believe you’re all doing this” Katie admonished.

“Oh get over yourself Katie” Bianca said rolling her eyes.

“Yeah, you need some meat in your diet” Silena said.

“I’m a vegetarian. I don’t eat meat” Katie said giving Silena a slight glare.

“Oh, you’re going to eat meat” Silena said with a grin.

She grabbed Katie and pulled her close to Percy’s crotch.

“Hey, ow, stop it Silena. Ouch, stop it” Katie said as she struggled to get loose.

She was then staring right at Percy’s throbbing phallus. She was blushing bright red.

“Come on, Katie. Time for your protein shake” Silena sang.

Katie couldn’t move at all and Silena pushed Katie forward and Katie’s mouth opened all on its own. Her mind was off in la-la land, but her body seemed to functioning just right. More and more of Percy’s cock entered Katie’s mouth.

“Damn, no wonder she eats so many carrots” Thalia joked.

“Don’t forget celery, cucumbers and other phallic shaped veggies” Silena chipped in.

“I couldn’t take all of that” Bianca said wide-eyed seeing Katie take it all.

Annabeth was shocked too. She gagged the first time she tried to deep throat Percy and worked hard to just hold back her gag reflex so she could get all of Percy’s dick in her mouth and down her throat.

“There you go baby, now suck away” Silena cooed like a mother talking to her infant.

Katie began to bob her head back and forth sucking on Percy. She let her long tongue swirl and slide around Percy’s member. Percy groaned as Katie sucked him off. Silena was stroking Katie’s hair with one hand as the other went under Katie’s dress.

“Silena!?” Bianca shouted.

“Oh shut it, this is all for fun” Silena said.

“But none of us are lesbians” Bianca said, “are we?” she asked as an afterthought.

“No, but I am bisexual” Thalia said.

Bianca and Annabeth looked at Thalia with new eyes. Neither knew this about their friend. Silena didn’t appeared shocked at all.

“Wha-wha-what?” Bianca stuttered.

“Yeah, I like boys and girls” Thalia said with a shrug like it wasn’t a big deal.

“Why aren’t you shocked by this Silena?” Annabeth asked.

“I’ve known, I was the one that helped her unlock her bi side” Silena said casually.

This shocked Annabeth and Bianca. Katie would’ve been shocked too, but she was too focused on something else to even really hear what was going on around her.

“How, when?” Annabeth asked.

“Oh, remember that summer where you were all away leaving just me and Thalia?” Silena asked.

The others nodded.

“That’s when” Silena said as she kept stroking Katie’s hair as her other hand was under Katie’s dress and rubbing Katie’s wet panties.

Katie moaned as she sucked away on Percy.

“Fuck, I need to get in on this. I’m so horny” Thalia said then began to strip herself of her clothing.

“Thalia” Bianca squeaked.

“Oh get over yourself, we’re all girls here. Well, most of us are. We’ve seen it all and we’re going to experience it all too” Thalia said as she finished getting naked.

She then moved under Katie spreading her legs to get better access.

“Silena” she said.

Silena nodded and the sound of ripped fabric was heard as Silena pulled her hand away to reveal Katie’s soaked torn white cotton panties.

“I can’t believe this is happening” Bianca said in utter disbelief.

The sound of Katie moaning signaled that Thalia was eating her out.

Annabeth could only watch this all. She was getting aroused. She knew she shouldn’t really. Here was one of her best friend sucking off her boyfriend while another of her BFFs is eating out the other one. Then a third BFF who had instigated the whole thing was grinning like a loon. She turned her eyes to the youngest of the girls and saw Bianca was just staring, watching the whole scene.

“Bianca, are you alright?” Annabeth asked.

“Yeah, just never seen anything like this before” Bianca said.

“What, you saying you never snuck any of Nico’s dirty magazines?” Silena asked.

Bianca shook her head.

“Damn girl, you’ve been missing out on a lot. You’re still a virgin, right?” Silena asked.

Bianca’s cheeks went red as she nodded.

“Then tonight you’ll have your cherry busted and with Percy's cock it shouldn’t be a problem” Silena said.

“Silena, you can’t do that. Bianca losing her virginity should be a special thing” Annabeth said sternly.

“But I am going to make it special for her. She will be surrounded by friends who love her and I’m sure you can have Percy make it very special for her” Silena countered.

Annabeth couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

Meanwhile Thalia was happily munching away at Katie’s pussy. She sucked and slurped away loving how tasty her friend was. She even felt Katie ride her face. This made Thalia smirk. Katie was sure getting into this. As for Katie she was happily sucking away at Percy's member enjoying how it tasted in her mouth. Then the action she was feeling below was better than anything she had ever felt except for having a cock inside her. A part of her knew it was Thalia doing this to her and she knew she herself wasn’t a lesbian, but now was maybe thinking she was bisexual even though she had never been bi-curious at all before this.

Percy groaned as he was near to coming. Annabeth saw this since she had been with Percy enough times to know when he was going to come.

“Going to come” he warned.

Katie got her first protein injection of the night and she greedily drank it all down.

“The slut, she’s such a greedy little slut” Silena said in a happy tone.

Katie then pulled away and began to really hump Thalia’s face. She was moaning loudly throwing her head back in ecstasy. 

“Yes, oh yes. Damnit Thalia, fuck my pussy with that tongue. Oh god yes” she cried.

Thalia had a firm grip on Katie’s ass cheeks as she ate her friend out.

Silena pulled off Katie’s dress and then undid her bra letting Katie’s breasts jiggle free. This got Percy hard again at the sight.

“He rises again” Silena said grinning with happiness.

Percy blushed a bit.

Silena though wasn’t going to have any of that. So she took off her own clothes and pulled Percy down on top of her .

“I am so wet, just stick that beast in me and fuck me. Fuck me good” she purred in Percy's ear.

Percy obeyed since he lying on top of a damn sexy buxom blond. He shifted and positioned himself and impaled Silena with his pike. Silena cried out as she felt Percy stretch and fill her in ways no guy has ever before. Then Percy started to move and she moaned loud and proud.

“Oh gods yes, I knew you’d be a great fuck, yes, oh yes. Fuck me like a damn dirty whore” Silena pleaded.

Annabeth and Bianca just watched this all. Though Bianca was getting turned on and a hand slipped under her shirt and cupped one of her bra-covered tits and the other went into her skirt and she began to rub herself. As for Annabeth this was all surreal. She really didn’t know who to really watch. Thalia eating out Katie out with Katie groping her chest to get more pleasure or her boyfriend fucking Silena. Her eyes decided for her and went to her boyfriend. She then walked over and knelt down.

“Like that whore, you like my boyfriend fucking your slutty little cunt?” she asked not even knowing where this attitude was coming from.

“Yes, yes I do. Oh god, he’s fucking me so good” Silena cried. 

“If you’re a good little slut then he’ll come inside you. Percy, don’t come in her unless I say so” Annabeth commanded.

Percy just nodded as he kept pumping. He didn’t need to worry about spewing his load early since Katie’s blowjob took the edge off.

Katie let out a shriek as she came. She then fell forward catching herself before she hit the floor. She was breathing hard as her body was coated in sweat from her exertion. She had no idea that she could experience such an orgasm from another girl before.

Thalia slipped out from under Katie, her face shiny from Katie’s juices.

“Bianca come over her and lick me clean” she said.

Bianca knee-walked over and hesitantly stuck out her tongue and dragged it against Thalia’s shiny skin. She kept licking getting more and more confident then when Thalia’s face was clean Thalia pulled Bianca into a kiss. This shocked Bianca and she pulled back.

“Your first kiss?” Thalia asked.

“No, I’ve kissed boys, but this is my first kiss with another girl” Bianca said still a bit bewildered as a red hue coated her face.

“Well tonight will be a night of many firsts babe” Thalia said flashing her friend a grin.

Bianca smiled back nervously.

Back with Silena, Percy and Annabeth. Annabeth was getting very turned on. She grabbed one of Silena's breasts and groped it roughly, tweaking the nipple. Silena moaned from the action. Annabeth then began to play with Silena's body with her hands. Rubbing and stroking all over feeling the heat of Silena's skin and how slick it was getting from sweat. She rubbed Silena's clit and that set her off.

“OH SHIT” Silena moaned as she came.

Percy groaned as he fought back from coming.

“Pull out Percy” Annabeth ordered as she saw the battle her boyfriend was having.

Percy did and sat on his ass breathing hard, trying to collect himself.

Silena laid there breathing hard then moaned as Annabeth thrust three fingers inside her. Annabeth began to pump in and out of her at a vigorous pace as her thumb rubbed Silena's clit.

“ANNABETH, OH ANNABETH. FUCK, KEEP DOING THAT, OH YES, FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD!” Silena whined.

“That’s right slut, come all over my fingers, come whore, come for me” Annabeth said as she was breathing hard.

Silena came again. Her eyes a bit glazed over as her body went limp from the climax.

Annabeth pulled her fingers out and brought them to her mouth. She sniffed the first then licked them. The taste wasn’t bad so she licked her hand clean.

“So you’re a dom?” Silena asked after recovering from her mighty orgasm.

She rolled to her side facing Annabeth.

“Yeah, I guess I am” Annabeth said as she realized this about herself.

Meanwhile Thalia was making out with Bianca and stripping her out of her clothes. Bianca was on the floor with Thalia taking full advantage of her. Bianca didn’t mind it one bit as she wiggled and moaned with every new experience she was feeling by Thalia’s hands, mouth or tongue.

Katie had recovered from her orgasm and she crawled over and took Percy's member into her mouth and sucked him clean of Silena's juices.

“I think she’s a closet cock whore” Silena said with a giggle.

“I’d say so, but it’s my turn to suck MY boyfriend off” Annabeth said.

She then pushed Katie away and took Percy in her mouth. Katie pouted at this.

“Hey Katie, want some dessert now?” Silena asked with a smirk.

Katie looked over and saw Silena laying there with her legs spread wide and her parting her wet and juicy pussy lips. Katie licked her lips and dove in. Silena moaned and arched her back off the floor.

“Shit, you’re a natural pussy licker” she moaned.

Katie just mumbled a response as she kept up munching away at her friend.

“Oh fuck, keep talking it feels so good” Silena moaned.

Back with Thalia and Bianca the two were really getting into it. Thalia was scissoring two fingers in and out of Bianca's pussy. Bianca was moaning loudly as she withered around on the floor trying to find something to grip on to as her body was being ravaged by her friend sexually. Thalia’s mouth and tongue was licking and sucking Bianca's perky tits.

“Oh, oh, oh Thalia. This all feels so good, please don’t stop, don’t ever stop, please” Bianca pleaded.

“Never babe, you’re going to come all over my fingers then I am going to eat you til you come. Then I’ll teach you the fine art of pussy munching” Thalia said.

“Oh, I can’t wait” Bianca whined.

Her body shuddered as she climaxed and slumped limp for a few moments then she regained control.

“Ugh, what happened?” she asked.

“You just orgasmed babe” Thalia said.

“Can I have another, please?” Bianca asked petulantly.

“Of course babe, lay back and let me work” Thalia said as she got between Bianca's legs and dove into towards Bianca's soaking snatch.

“OH GOD!” Bianca cried.

Back with the others Annabeth was happily sucking away at Percy while Katie ate out Silena. Silena was moaning as she played with her tits.

“Yes, yes, oh yes Katie. Shit, you’re so good, more, give it to me more” Silena whined.

Katie just kept going, her mind on one task to get to the sweet juicy center of Silena.

“Annabeth, going to come” Percy warned knowing he was reaching his limit.

Annabeth upped her sucking and her mouth was rewarded by her boyfriend’s seed. She drank it down like it was ambrosia. She then sucked him clean pulling back when her job was done. She then saw Katie’s open pussy and using a hand to stroke Percy back to full mast. Once standing at attention she guided it to Katie’s opening.

“Fuck the green girl, fuck her good” she urged.

Percy groaned as he felt himself enter Katie’s deliciously tight pussy. Katie moaned as she was being penetrated and this caused vibrations and it went through Silena.

“OH MY FUCKING GOD!” Silena cried as she climaxed.

She pushed Katie’s head away from her snatch knowing she couldn’t take any more. She laid there tired. Then Annabeth came up to her.

“We’re not finished with you yet my precious whore” she said.

Silena shivered. She was now wondering what she done.

Katie was whining and crying out as Percy fucked her.

“Oh yes, oh gods yes. Yes fuck me, fuck me good. Pound my pussy, pound it. You’re so big in me. So much bigger than the carrot I use” she wailed.

“She fucks herself with a carrot. Why am I not surprised” Thalia said with a roll of her eyes.

“Really I thought it would be a cucumber” Silena said.

“No, oh, no. Too big, too rough for me to use” Katie moaned.

“What else do you use to fuck yourself with?” Bianca asked panting as Thalia kept eating her out.

“Oh, oh, celery is good. It’s ribbed and it feels so good inside me especially when I twist around in my pussy” Katie groaned.

“Naughty, naughty girl to use produce in such a manner. Smack her ass Percy, smack her for being such a bad girl” Annabeth said.

Percy slowed his pace and looked at Katie.

“Are you sure this is what you want?” he asked the girl.

“Yes, spank me, spank my ass. I’ve been such a naughty girl. I need to be punished” Katie wailed.

Percy shrugged and got back on pace and began to spank her. First lightly then Katie begged for him to do it harder he did, but made sure he didn’t hurt her. But the spanking just increased Katie’s pleasure.

“GODS, I’M COMING!” she screamed.

Percy felt Katie’s pussy tighten around him and he groaned, but kept on going. He had no idea how long he will be able to keep doing this. Will he have enough to fuck the other girls and his girlfriend or will he tire out? He just didn’t know, but he was curious to find out how far he could go.

Bianca was on the floor withering and moaning as Thalia ate her out. She had never felt anything so good in her life. Thalia’s tongue and teeth doing all sorts of good things to her.

“THALIA I’M COMING!” Bianca cried.

Thalia drank up all Bianca had to offer. She then moved up and kissed her friend letting her taste herself.

“Mmm, I taste good” Bianca said tiredly.

“You do, now rest for a bit then I’ll teach you” Thalia said.

Bianca nodded then dozed off.

Thalia turned and moved to where the action was.

“OH FUCKING GOD YES!” Katie screamed as she came again.

Percy groaned and then grunted as he released his seed into Katie. He then pulled out and fell on his ass.

“Oh, for me, you shouldn’t have Percy” Thalia cooed then bent her head down taking his juice-slicked cock into her mouth.

Percy groaned at the action.

Annabeth was with Silena toying with her friend’s body. Her hands and fingers caressing and dancing all over Silena's body, but never enough to give her any kind of relief. Silena was moaning and wiggling around not getting any relief.

“Please, please, I need it” Silena whimpered.

“Need what, slut?” Annabeth asked casually.

“To come, please let me come mistress, please” Silena cried.

“Are you going to be a good little slut for me?” Annabeth asked.

“Yes, yes I’ll be a good little slut for you, my mistress. Just let me come and I’ll be yours forever” Silena pleaded.

“Very well” Annabeth said as she rubbed Silena's clit and the girl came in a noise-less scream then her world went back. Annabeth stroked Silena's hair then turned her attention. She saw Katie had gotten fucked. Bianca was asleep over a little ways and Thalia was sucking off her boyfriend.

“Hm, another” she said to herself.

She knew Thalia was a dom like her. So there was no use to try and control her. So she’d let Thalia have her fun with Percy. She didn’t know how she knew this, but it just sort of clicked in her head.

Percy groaned as he felt Thalia’s mouth and tongue work his rod. It got hard again and he was just enjoying the cocksucking he was getting from Thalia. He then pulled out of her mouth and Thalia looked up pouting.

“I wasn’t finished” she said.

“Yeah, but I want more than your mouth” Percy said.

“Oh, where else do you want it?” Thalia asked.

“Here” Percy said as he rubbed her dripping slit.

Thalia shivered and moaned.

“That can be arranged” she panted.

Percy pushed Thalia down and then got on top and sank into Thalia’s slick hotness. Thalia cried out as she was violated.

“So fucking big in me, you’ll tear me apart” she whined.

“Not til I fucking come in you” Percy growled.

Thalia shivered at the tone since it excited her. Yes, she was a dom, but enjoyed being dominated by a guy. Though it had to be a guy she trusted, like Percy.

Percy then began to thrust in and out of Thalia and she cried out in sheer utter pleasure. He pumps didn’t start off slow, he went full throttle from the start. 

“YES, OH YES! FUCK YES! FUCK ME, PERCY! FUCK MY PUSSY” Thalia moaned.

Percy grunted and thrust as his hands roamed Thalia’s firm and toned body. Thalia’s body was humming from all the attention she was getting. She had never felt this alive before. She’s had lovers before, but Percy topped them all. She wondered if she could ask Annabeth to loan Percy out to her for a quickie or something. But that talk would have to wait as she was getting her brains fucked out.

Bianca awoke. She looked up to see Percy fucking Thalia and Silena dozing off to the side. She crawled over since she wasn’t too sure her legs could hold her. She watched avidly at how Percy's dick slid in and out of Thalia. Her juices flying out of her with every power thrust. Some of the splash hit her face and she cleaned it up with her tongue. Her fascination was diverted when she heard Katie moan.

Katie was lying there as Annabeth was twirling a dildo inside Katie.

“Oh gods” the vegetarian moaned.

Annabeth had gone to her room and grabbed her small collection of toys, most of them given to her by Silena. She hadn’t really used them since she and Percy became sexually active. But this felt like a good time to bust them out.

“It’s not a carrot or celery, but it is ribbed” Annabeth said.

“And it feels so fucking good” Katie mewled.

Annabeth nodded. It wasn’t as big as Percy. Heck, she didn’t have a toy that matched his size. But she didn’t want a toy that was like Percy when she had the real thing.

“Hi Bianca, have a good nap?” Annabeth asked.

Bianca nodded as he eyes locked onto the dildo inside Katie.

“You want one?” Annabeth asked.

Bianca shook her head furiously. She was too embarrassed to even do that.

Annabeth shrugged and continued to pump the dildo in and out of Katie in slow moves to just torture her friend.

“Annabeth, please, fuck me, fuck me hard. I can take it, fuck me please” Katie pleaded.

Annabeth ignored her friend’s plea.

“OH FUCK YEAH!” Thalia cried out as she orgasmed.

Percy groaned as he felt Thalia’s pussy clamp down on his pole. It took all he could not to erupt.

“You’re not leaving til you leave me some semen” Thalia said as she used her pussy muscles to ripples around Percy's cock.

Percy groaned.

“You girls will be the death of me” he stated.

“Yeah, but what a way to go” Thalia said wiggling her eyebrows.

Percy calmed himself and then after he gathered himself he began to thrust again.

“Fuck yeah” Thalia crowed.

Percy lifted Thalia’s legs up and bunched them up to her chest. Thalia was quite flexible so this was nothing to her. She moaned feeling Percy bury deeper into her with each thrust. It was fucking glorious.

“Annabeth” Katie pleaded.

Annabeth just smiled as she kept leisurely pumping the dildo in and out of Katie. Katie was going insane with this snail pace. She moved her hips in hopes getting more sensations, nothing. She thrashed her head about wanting more.

Bianca couldn’t believe how much of a sadist Annabeth was becoming in this. It shocked her.

Percy finally unloaded his cream into Thalia and pulled out falling on his ass. Thalia sighed as she laid there fully satiated. He was exhausted. Bianca eyed Percy's flaccid dick. It was tempting to her. She licked her lips, but she was hesitant.

“It’s alright dear.”

Bianca jumped and turned her head to see an awake Silena by her side.

“Silena” she said.

“We’ll go slow, this is your first time, right?” Silena asked.

Bianca nodded shyly.

“Good, now lets get a closer look at the beast” Silena said.

Bianca nodded.

“This is a penis, cock, man-meat, flesh pole, dick, pike, meat rod, stiffie, member, schlong, the fleshy submarine, Excalibur, and many other names” Silena instructed.

Bianca just stared in awe.

“Um, Silena?” Percy asked.

“Shh, quiet Percy. This is study period” Silena said.

Percy blinked and was about to speak when Annabeth spoke up.

“Let Bianca learn Percy” his girlfriend said.

Percy just nodded though he was unsure what to really do if anything. This sure wasn’t comfortable for sure.

Silena kept instructing Bianca even lecturing the young girl about the proper way of giving a blowjob. Bianca was quite attentive nodding her head every now and then. Her mind making mental notes.

“He’s so big, how can I take him in?” she asked.

“Take only as much as you can. There’s no shame if you can’t take it all. And if a guys blames you for it then he’s a selfish jerk that doesn’t deserve your time” Silena said. “Now, you can use your hands too, cup and gently play with his balls. This will help stimulate the guy to coming faster. Some guys, you can even stick a finger up their ass to get them to come.”

“There will be no finger in my ass” Percy said firmly.

“What’s the matter Perc, afraid you might like it” Silena teased.

“No, not at all” Percy said. 

“I tried it, Percy didn’t like it” Annabeth said chipping in.

Silena nodded then went back to the lesson. When she finished she looked to Bianca.

“Ready to try it?” she asked. 

“S-s-s-sure” Bianca stuttered.

“Just go slow, relax. Percy's not going to get mad at you. He’s a great guy. Go at your own pace. Try things and see what you like to do. Don't forget to take breaks since this is your first time your jaw will get tired” Silena said.

Bianca nodded and went between Percy's legs. She stared at the gleaming meat before her. With a shaky hand she grasped Percy's dick.

“That’s it pump him to get him hard” Silena guided.

Bianca worked her hand up and down feeling Percy grow hard under her grasps. It was something she had never felt before. Once fully hard Bianca pulled her hand away. She licked her hand clean then lowered her head down opening her mouth. She took Percy's cock into her mouth, but wasn’t able to get it all down. She got about half. She began to slowly bob up and down as she gently applied some suction.

Percy groaned feeling Bianca's blowing him. He kept his hands away wanting to let Bianca lead this. This was her first time.

Silena grinned as she watched Bianca give her first blowjob. She felt so proud.

Annabeth watched the sight as she kept up her torture of Katie though now she was alternating her speed to mess Katie even more. Katie was a mess. Thalia was also watching this like she was watching a sports game on TV.

Bianca kept sucking an bobbing her head going slightly faster each time as her confidence was being build. She remembered Silena's lesson and brought a hand up and began to pump the part of Percy that wasn’t in her mouth while her other hands played with Percy's nut sack. It was difficult to do all these things, but she was always good at multitasking.

“Shit Bianca” Percy hissed.

“Am I doing good, Percy?” Bianca asked pulling up.

“Yeah, you are, you’re doing real good” Percy said smiling at Bianca.

Bianca blushed at the praise and went back to work. Her mouth was getting sore and that break did help. She sucked and bobbed pausing every once and a while to rest her jaw. Percy just sat there letting Bianca control everything. He was getting closer and closer each time, but was in no hurry. It was actually kind of nice to slow down since he had been going for a while and this would help him recover.

When Percy finally came it surprised Bianca and wasn't able to get it all. She pulled back and some shot in her face and hair. She swallowed what was in her mouth, but felt disappointed at her performance.

“Nothing wrong honey” Silena said as she used a hand to clean Percy's come from Bianca’s hair.

“But I didn’t get it all” Bianca said frowning.

“You’ll get better with practice” Silena said encouraging.

Bianca nodded.

“Now honey, time for the main event” Silena said.

Bianca now felt small and she shifted with nerves, anxiety and embarrassment.

“You don’t have to do this Bianca” Annabeth said.

Bianca looked to Annabeth and saw Katie lying there not moving.

“Is Katie alive?” she asked.

“She is, I just made her climax” Annabeth said with a grin.

“Such a sadist” Silena said with a cluck of her tongue.

“You’re the one who opened this side of me” Annabeth shot back.

Silena held her hands up in defeat.

“No, I want to do this” Bianca said.

“You sure?” Annabeth asked.

Bianca nodded showing a brave face.

Annabeth nodded.

“Percy lie down, Bianca should be in control for her first time” Silena said.

Percy nodded and laid back. Silena had Bianca get up on her knees and knee-walked and then rise up as Silena held Percy's pole pumping Percy til he was fully hard since he went semi-flaccid after the blowjob.

“Now go at your own pace. Remember when Percy rips your hymen away it will hurt. It’s best to do this like ripping off like a band-aid painful, but quick” Silena said.

Bianca nodded and took a deep breath. She lowered herself down feeling Percy pierce her. She gasped as he entered her. It was a tight fit and Bianca had to rise up and lower down a few times before Percy popped inside her. She kept working getting Percy go deeper inside her til she hit her hymen. She pulled back and took a deep breath, closing her eyes and using her full weight she pushed herself down. She felt her virginity rip away from her and tears leaked from her eyes. It hurt so much. She let out a whimper. 

“Shhh, it’s alright, it’s alright” Silena said soothingly as she rubbed Bianca's back in a comforting way.

The pain was subsiding and when Bianca felt confident enough to move she did. It felt glorious. She gasped. 

Silena smiled at this.

Bianca was gaining not only steam, but confidence as she worked herself up and down Percy's cock. He filled her up in ways she had never felt before in her life. He was touching all of her inner parts it seems.

Percy laid there watching Bianca bounce up and down. He wanted to do something, but not sure what. He didn’t want to mess with what Bianca was doing.

“Bianca, can Percy play with your tits?” Silena asked sensing Percy's turmoil.

“Yes, please” Bianca moaned. Her eyes were closed as she was just feeling every sensation.

“You heard her Percy, touch those lovely melons” Silena said smirking.

Percy brought his hands up and groped Bianca. She gasped at the new feelings coming from her body. This was even better. Percy's hands just knew how to touch her it seemed. This made Bianca go even faster wanting to feel more.

“Steady Bianca, steady. Don’t want to hurt yourself” Silena advised.

Bianca nodded and slowed her pace a tiny bit.

The slow sensual sex going on between Bianca and Percy was just what she needed for her first time. Her orgasm was building up inside her at a nice pace. Percy rubbing her hard nipples with his thumbs felt amazing. She had not idea her nipples were so sensitive. She was in complete and utter heaven.

Silena was watching this proudly. She felt like a proud parent or something.

Annabeth watched and smiled. She was happy Bianca's first time was so special though she was till in the frame of mind that Bianca's first time should’ve been with a guy she liked and not her boyfriend. Thalia watched the scene stroking her pussy at a leisurely pace. Katie was still out cold.

Bianca had finally worked up to full speed and she was panting and moaning. She threw her head back as she felt her orgasm burst.

“Now Percy, pound her!” Silena commanded.

Percy was startled by this, but Annabeth backed her friend up.

“Give it to her Percy, give it to her” she urged.

Percy grabbed Bianca's hips and began thrusting up. Bianca gasped feeling Percy now really be a part of their copulating. Before Bianca was doing all the work. It exhausted her given her body was drenched with sweat, but now with Percy taking control it felt amazing. She saw stars, a lot of stars as Percy pounded her.

“Shit, going to come” Percy warned.

“Inside her, let her feel your seed” Silena said.

“Yes let her feel it” Annabeth said.

Percy shot his come into Bianca and she look to fall over, but Percy had a hold of her and Thalia grabbed Bianca for extra stability. When Percy finished Thalia pulled Bianca off and laid her to the side.

“How ya feeling stud, got enough in the tank for me?” Silena asked with a teasing smile.

“Don’t forget about me Percy. I haven’t gotten fucked yet either” Annabeth said.

“I think I got enough for you two then I’m spent” Percy said.

“Goodie” Silena said clapping her hands together like a happy five-year-old. 

“I’ll go second” Annabeth said.

“Huh, I thought you’d go first” Silena said a bit surprised.

“Whores before girlfriends” Annabeth quipped good-naturedly.

Silena maturely stuck out her tongue.

“So how do you want me?” she asked turning to Percy.

“Cowgirl” Percy said.

“Oh, excellent idea” Silena said with her eyes sparkling.

Percy got up and went to a chair. Annabeth rushed over and grabbed a couple towels to cover the chair. She didn’t want any messes on the chair if she could help it. Percy sat down and Silena climbed onto Percy and Annabeth held Percy still and Silena lowered herself down. She moaned as she felt Percy pierce her once again.

“Oh fuck, I can’t get enough of this meat” she moaned.

“Good now, bounce” Percy said smacking Silena's ass.

Silena squealed and then began to bounce. She pulled Percy into a tongue-filled kiss.

“Touch my body Percy, it’s all yours” she purred.

Percy obliged as his hands caressed, groped and touched Silena all over. His thumbs rubbed her hard nipples roughly then he tweaked the nubs. Silena moaned at this as she wiggled and continued to bounce. She used all her skills to get Percy's seed inside her. Percy burrowed his face into Silena's chest licking and sucking the twin fleshy globes. Silena moaned loudly at this. She gasped when she felt Percy nip and bite her breasts leaving marks on them. 

“Oh mark me Percy, mark what is yours. I’m your bitch” Silena mewled.

The skin slapping was getting louder and louder as Silena was really bouncing on Percy's cock.

“OH FUCK!” she cried as she orgasmed.

Percy hissed as he fired his load deep into Silena.

Silena sighed as she felt Annabeth pull her off Percy.

“My turn” Annabeth said, her eyes a stormy grey swirling with total lust.

“As you wish” Percy said.

The two shared a hot passionate kiss as Percy stood up lifting Annabeth up. She wrapped her legs around Percy’s waist. He led her to a wall and pushed her up against it. He shifted his hips and then slid into a pussy he was quite familiar with. Annabeth moaned as she bit her bottom lip, staring into Percy's eyes. The two stared at one another as Percy thrust in and out of Annabeth. They were linked not only body, but mind and soul. 

“Mmm, yes Percy, yes, mmm, more, more. Harder baby, harder” Annabeth murmured as she nibbled on Percy's ear.

Percy grunted and groaned into Annabeth's ear as he gave her what she wanted. He threw every trick he knew Annabeth liked into each thrust. It always drove Annabeth crazy.

The two kept going and going like they never wanted to stop until they both climaxed together. They were panting hard, touching their foreheads together.

“Love you Percy” Annabeth said.

“Love you too, Annabeth” Percy said.

The group took a nice rest and then Silena ordered pizzas since they were all famished. Silena teased she might greet the pizza guy nude, but didn’t. They ate and enjoyed the evening together though Annabeth put her foot down that there’d be no more sex with Percy for the rest of the night. They all had their go and it was a one time thing she stated. Though to her friends that would be up for debate, at a later time.

**End**

**A/N: right, this one took a damn long time to get finished no matter what. I was totally exhausted when I finished it even though I wrote this in parts really given I couldn’t write it all in one sitting. Hoped you all enjoyed this. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
